Once Loved Lucy
by ScarletShadows
Summary: Lucy, the once loved celestial mage of Fairy Tail.That is until Team Natsu wants to replace her with Lisanna.She leaves the guild to train with Zeref to get stronger with her new powers and get revenge on Team Natsu. Will she forgive them? Or will she keep her grudge?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: That heart breaking day

At Lucy's house: No one's POV

Today in Magnolia Lucy woke up as her normal, happy-go-lucky, self. She woke up and started to get ready to go to the guild. She took a bath, fixed her hair and put on some clothes. She had on a gold and white skirt that stopped a little above the knee and had on a white tank top with gold sparkles over it and some white combat boots that came up to the thigh. Her hair was put up into a messy bun too. After she was done getting ready she made breakfast. She started to hum as she cooked. As soon as the food was ready she sat down and ate. Then while she was eating she noticed was the calendar. "So it's been another year since you guys have been gone huh, Mama, Papa. Don't you worry I won't forget to visit your grave, and maybe all just ask Natsu and the team to come "she smiled as she thought about it.

" OH SNAP ITS ALREADY LATE I NEED TO GET TO THE GUILD" Lucy yelled as she grabbed her keys and whip and ran to the guild.

When she got to the guild she kicked open the doors and made her way inside. She saw team Natsu and Lisanna at a table. "Hey guys" Lucy said as she made her way to the table. "Hey Luce" Natsu said while looking nervous "What's wrong Natsu. Tell me."

"Ok … umm well … Can you leave team Natsu. We were all talking it over and we made the decision to replace you with Lisanna because we have enough members in our group already. We didn't pick Gray to replace Lisanna because he is stronger than you and can fight by himself. I mean you complain on how you always don't have money for your rent so now you can ride solo." He said with his toothy grin and in the background everyone else was smiling.

"Hey Natsu." Lucy said as her bangs covered her eyes "hmm?" "Do you even know what today is?" "it's July 7th,why?"

"well the since you apparently have to idea I'll tell you! " Lucy said as she raised her voice. Then she got closer to Natsu and grabbed him by his scarf. "TODAY IS JULY 7th. TODAY IS THE DAY YOU REPLACED ME WITH LISANNA. TODAY IS THE DAY MY MOM DIED!" Lucy yelled.

By now everyone in the guild was looking at her and Natsu. He was speechless.**I forgot all about Lucy's mom and now I've hurt her.**

"L-Luce I'm sorr-" Lucy cut him off "Save it Natsu I don't want to hear that word from you because I thought You, Me, Erza, and Gray were friends but I was so wrong, I was just a replacement for Lisanna."

Lucy walked away without turning around and said "Lisanna please take care of team Natsu because I'm leaving the team." "Ok Lucy if that is what you want the i will do it for you " Lisanna said with tears. **Yes! Lucy is gone now Natsu is all mine!**. Lisanna smirked, but no one saw it.**  
**

"Luce wait don't go!" Natsu said running up to her while grabbing her shoulder. Lucy slapped his had away "Don't touch me!" she snapped as she turned around. Lucy had tears streaming down her face and her eyes were filled with hurt "Ill get stronger! just you wait! and then ill come back to make you pay for all this". Natsu just stared at her shocked, unable to move.

**I hate them. I'll make them pay for kicking me off the team. **Lucy ran into the forest and then cried under a tree.

_Time skip: After Lucy was done crying_ Lucy's POV

"Ok maybe I should head to mama's grave now" Lucy said. She started walking towards Magnolia but experienced some trouble on her way there. A bear was sleeping in the direction she had to go.

**I could go around the bear's territory but then that would waste more time… I know! I'll just jump tree to tree over the bear.**

I smiled to myself at how smart I was. I then climbed quickly up the tree and made it across, and I was far enough from the bear that I couldn't see it anymore.

"Now the only problem is how to get down..." I said as I looked around to see the safest way down.

Then I saw something on a tree branch. It was an egg, a silver colored egg with a single crescent moon shape that was a dark purplish color that was in the middle. I took a step closer to get a better view but then the branch broke! It was about a 12 ft. drop from the tree to the ground so the egg was guaranteed to go splat when it hit the ground.(didn't know what else to say xD)

"No I have to save it from dropping on the ground". I jumped toward the falling egg and hugged it tight to my chest making sure it's safe. Then I shut my eyes hoping for the worst to happen.

**Yeahhhh this gonna hurt...**

1 minute went by… then 2 minutes went by … then 3. **Why is it taking so long to hit the ground? **I then opened my eyes I wasn't falling at all. I was floating! The egg that I was holding on to started to glow.

"What is going on here?" i said to particularly no one.

It stopped glowing. Then there was silence. Somehow I had landed on the ground when the egg was glowing. Then I heard a crack and before I knew it the egg had hatched.

**Hey guys this is my 1****st**** fanfic so try not to be too hard on me and if you don't like my fanfic then just stop reading it. I mean honestly. To the people that do like my story THANKS! \^_^/ oh and plz remember to review. PS. Sorry for spelling errors **

**bold= thoughts**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

_**The only thing that can be seen in the shadows is a single scarlet flower**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What hurts the most

In the forest: No one's POV

While the egg was hatching a bright light blinded Lucy to see what was happening. When the light died down Lucy stood there staring like a deer in head lights at what she thought was... an exceed?

She was completely silver except for the single crescent moon on her eye that was a purplish color. Just like it was on the egg. Her eyes were pure white, with dark purple flakes inside them, and a jet black pupil. But what confused her most was that this so called exceed was a BUNNY.

"Hello my name is Jade and since I hatched when you touched me, I will now be in your care. Now…care to introduce yourself?" The exceed asked.

"Um… My name is… Lucy" Lucy said still trying to figure out what kind of exceed Jade was.

"Are you an exceed" Lucy said without taking her eyes off Jade.

"I am somewhat an exceed but since I'm a bunny I guess I am not"

"oh well would you mind telling me about yourself because I have tim- OH MY GOSH "

Lucy suddenly looks at the sun and sees that it's getting late. Without another word Lucy grabbed jade in her hand and started running off to catch the train to the Heartifillia estate(spelling?).

"Where are we going?"

"Oh sorry Jade I kind of dragged you along but I needed to hurry and catch this train so I could visit my mom's grave, it's her death anniversary"

"Sorry for asking. I probably hurt you more that you already are"

"It's ok I am used to it"

After they entered the train they sat down "Ok Jade now that we are on the train we can relax. So can you tell me why you're a bunny exceed?"

"Ok but after we get off the train, on our way to your mom's grave, I want some cotton candy."

"Haha ok"

At The Guild Once Lucy Left: Natsu POV 

Natsu was sitting at the bar getting drunk alone in a far corner of the guild.

**Lucy... I don't care if you leave the guild. Lisanna is a far better team mate than you and we are not changing our decision. But still... Why do i feel this way. I love Lisanna don't I? Never mind Lucy, because Lisanna and me are together and that is all that matters. **Natsu says as he smirks and turns around to talk to Lisanna but is interrupted by an ice mage.

"Hey flame brain! Stop moping in the corner and come here" Gray said while trying to pull Natsu out of the corner

"Leave me alone you ice princess!"

"Huh you wanna go you fire idiot"

"Gladly, anytime any day stripper"

"DO I HEAR YOU TWO FIGHTING" Erza said as she came to see what's going on.

"No sir, me and Natsu are the best of friends. Right Natsu?" "Aye!"

"Ok but what do we do about Lucy" Erza asks

"What do you mean?"

"She means that Lucy walked out of here with a aura that could kill and it was directed at us because of what WE did" Gray exaggerated

"Why would we do something?"

"What do you mean 'WHY'. She is nakuma that is why" Erza said clearly irratated

"But we were the ones that kicked her off the team and we all agreed so what should we care" I said with a bored tone

"I agree with Natsu" Lisanna said jumping into our converstion

"Well Natsu and Lisanna do have a point so i agree too" Erza said while looking at gray for his answer

Gray: POV

**What is wrong with them do they not see that lucy was hurt?! Natsu should have been the first one to disagree. Erza and Natsu have changed so much. Is this because of Lisanna?** I looked towards Lisanna who had a clearly fake smile** She planned this?! Then i know what i can do-  
**

"I disagree. This team has changed so much since Lucy left and so i don't want to be a part of it" I said walking out of the guild to find Lucy and apologized

Lisanna: POV

**Ugh that Gray, he went against my plan but that's ok because i still have my trump card, Natsu. I love him so much and i dont want Lucy to take him from me.  
**

"Bye everyone" i said as I walked out of the guild. Once she was out she had a jealous look on her face.

Back to Lucy and Jade: Jade POV

"As you can see I am a bunny. So both my mom and my dad are bunnies. My father was silver colored and my mother was a pure white bunny. My mom met my father and my father chose her as a mate. So one day while my mom was outside resting a group of people kidnapped her. They wanted to use my mom as a test subject to make new species. So the implanted an Lacrima with exceed powers in it. But what they didn't know was that she was pregnant, so my powers were developed from my mom. After a few weeks I was born in my egg. When my dad found out about me he left us because he didn't want me, so I don't even know his name, or even if he is still alive. My mom wanted to wait till I was born so she could get back with him since he was still the only one she loved".

Tears were already streaming down my cheeks. "After the tests were halfway done my mom died while having me, it must have just been too much for her to handle. When the other exceeds saw the egg they thought it was just a regular exceed egg, so I when I was dropped along with the other exceed eggs I landed in that forest. After a few days went by, I met you."

As I finished my story I turned my head to look at Lucy. Then as soon as I had her in eyesight I felt a pair of arms around me and they belonged to Lucy, she was also crying. Then Lucy paused... "How do you know all of this?"

"The Lacrima gave me 3 powers. You already know about the exceed ones. I have another called TIME i can look into time into the past,preasent, or feauture. I can even control time itself for a few minutes. TIME activated on its own while we were falling, so i got to see ALL of my past."

"Wow! what is your other power?"

"Youll find out" Jade smirked

Lucy: POV

**She's been through so much. Her father didn't want her just like papa didn't want me. Papa just wanted me to run the estate and didn't want me for me. So I can relate to her. I dont want her to be alone anymore. I'll be her nakuma now! I, no we, wont betray each other**.

"hey do you want to come with me? we can be nakuma and have great adventures together!"

"Yes! i would love to!"

No one's: POV

The two comrades sat there talking to each other while waiting for the train to reach their destination.

**Bang Bang I bet you didn't see that one coming. Thanks to the people who reviewed I added another chapter sooner. I have a 4 day weekend so I might add another chapter. Plz review for faster chappys ^_~**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

_**The only thing that can be seen in the shadows is a single scarlet flower**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: New Encounters 

Lucy: POV

"Next stop, Heartifillia estate!" the engineer said over the microphone.

"Well I better wake up Jade so we can get ready to leave" I said as I smiled at Jade.

"Jade wake up it's almost time to leave to train" "Really… ok" and with that Jade stood up and transformed into a 12 year old girl.

"What the heck?!" I yelled surprised at what Jade did. "J-j-jade you want to tell me how you did that?" I stuttered unable to understand what happened.

"Oh yeah This is the 3rd power." Jade said with a innocent smile. Jade was wearing a light pink dress with ruffles on the bottom. Her hair was at her shoulders and was jet black with faded pink tips at the bottom.

"I have lots of transformations" said Jade while she looked me straight in my eyes.

"Y-y-your eyes" Jades eyes were a hot pink that looked like a dolls eyes. But they looked as if they could see through you.

"Oh yeah my eyes change color when I'm in my transformations" Jade said as she smiled

"All passengers that need to go to the Heartifillia estate can now exit" the engineer said.

"Let's go we don't have any time to waste." I said as we headed towards a short cut to the Heatifillia estate.

Time skip: No one's POV

"Do you feel that? "Said Jade with discomfort

"Feel what?" Lucy said not knowing what Jade was talking about "That someone is following us..."

"Well now that I think about it I have been feeling something strange since we left the train"

"Ok, then lets confront these stalkers" Jade said as they both took a turn into an ally and turned around waiting for the people that are following them. Then 2 cloaked figures turned into the ally and stood 3 meters away from Lucy and Jade.

"Who are you and why are you following us!" Lucy yelled at them and grabbed her keys ready to summon if she needed to.

"Oh Luce you don't remember your old friend! I'm so hurt" the first figure said in a fake hurt voice. The second one just leaned on the ally wall while agreeing with first with an 'Humph'. Then they took off their cloaks.

"Sting…Rogue? Is that you guys?" Lucy said to them as she ran to give them a hug. "the one and only" said Sting as he smirked.

"Why would you guys stalk us all the way from the train" Lucy asked curious

"Well since EVERYONE knows who we are, since we're FAMOUS and all, we just didn't want to start anything. Since Sabertooth and Fairy Tail are enemies since the GMG's." Sting explained.

"Well I guess that is a pretty good idea….." Lucy said remembering the GMG's.

'ehem' "sorry to bother the reunion but who are they?" Jade said while pointing to Sting and Rouge.

"WHO ARE WE!? WE ARE THE TWIN DRAGON SLAYERS FRO-"Sting started yelling but was cut off by Lucy

"Sting, Rogue meet Jade she is a exceed and Jade these two are my childhood friends from when my mom was still alive, and before I moved" Lucy said smiling

"AN EXCEED?! HOW?"

"She has Transformation magic and is a different type of exceed since she had an Lacrima put inside of her" As Lucy said that Jade transformed into her regular form.

"OH MY-"Sting Was about to yell again but Lucy cut him off again by grabbing his face and pushing him back to shut him up. Rouge just chuckled at the scene. "Lucy what was that for! You didn't have to push me like that…. You meanie" Sting said as he started crying fake tears.

"Sting. I pushed you because you're an idiot and plus you were yelling in my ear or did you forget I'm RIGHT BESIDE YOU!" Lucy yelled in Stings ear.

"Owww~ I have really sensitive hearing so you probably made me deaf now Lucy" Sting wined

"Ok not trying to rush things but we should hurry up and get to the grave before tomorrow" said Rogue while getting up and walking towards the mansion.

"Good idea, Rogue" said Lucy as they all started to go to Layla's grave.

Time skip: at Layla's grave 

Lucy POV

Once we arrived to my mom and dad's grave I put the flowers, I had bought on my way there, on the grave.

"Hey mama and papa I am sorry I'm late. I was replaced by my own nakuma. At least I thought they were my nakuma. Also, I'm weak I'll admit that, so I wish to get stronger and fight alongside my nakuma not behind my spirits. S that's why I decided I am going to leave Fairy Tail for a few years" I said with a fake smile.

"Hey Luce it's getting late lets head home!" shouted Sting as he started walking toward the entrance of the Heartifillia estate.

"Ok, ok let's go then" I said while beaming and trying to catch up with him and the others.

**Oh and mama... guess what… today is my birthday**

**(Thought that was the end….. WRONG lol)**

Time skip: Entrance of Heartifillia estate

No one's POV

"Wait" said Sting as we were about to leave the Heartifillia estate. "I smell someone coming, and whoever it is has an immense amount of power." Said Sting as he stepped in front of Lucy and Jade and got inside of his battle stance along with Rogue.

As soon as Sting was ready to fight, a cloaked figure came walking towards them. (Where are people getting these cool cloaks!? :O)

"What is your business here?" demanded Lucy.

A chuckle came from the figure.

"Lucy today you are 18 years old. As you had said that you want to become stronger, for I can fulfill you're wish if you want me to but it will take 4 years to complete it. Also I can tell you about your past and also….. About your mother. But that is only if you take up on my offer." Said the cloaked figure in a familiar voice that only Jade knew of.

"Zeref is that you? I remember you from when i cast TIME." examined Jade with caring eyes.

"Bingo. You look just like your mother so i could tell your Sera's daughter " Zeref said with a smirk that could make even the most despicable demon fall in love with him.

"Sera... Thats my mom" Jade smiled

**Thank you *bows* I feel like I did a pretty good job on this one hope you like it! **

**Shout out to all the people to like my story  
**

**Plz review! :D (Sorry for spelling errors)**

**I DO NOW OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

_**The only thing that can be seen in the shadows is a single scarlet flower**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: New Life Starts Now!

Lucy: POV

**Ba-Thump. Why is my heart racing so fast? Never mind that... Why is Zeref even here? Is he lying about my past and my mom? I really want to know.  
**

Normal: POV

"How do i know your telling the truth?" Lucy said "How do i know you wont kill me if i follow you"

"Lucy... Think about it. Why would I lie to you. Also... if i wanted to kill you i would have already" he replied with a cocky smirk.

Lucy stayed silent still wondering if he was telling the truth about her past. After all he did have a point about killing her.

"Lucy, i see your struggling to realize if i am telling the truth. So if you trust me i will give you back your 'lost' powers" Zeref said while walking closer to the group.

"Don't come any closer!" yelled Sting to Zeref

"No, Sting its ok. I will trust him this time" Lucy said while walking to Zeref

Both Zeref and Lucy were now facing each other. Zeref put out his hand toward Lucy and then drew two dark purple circles in the air with a unknown magic power. Then one circle floated to the ground underneath Lucy's feet. The other circle floated in the air just above Lucy's head.

"In a little bit you will feel a magic energy you have never felt before. It only last seconds and will hurt in the beginning but after it is done you will feel no pain whatsoever" Zeref said "Before we start i need you to lift up your shirt"

"WHAT!? Lucy, Sting and Rogue yelled

"Ok maybe that isn't the best of places to put it..."

"PUT WHAT?NOPE NOW YOU'VE GONE TO FAR!" Sting and surprisingly Rogue were about to run over there but was stopped by jade hitting them on the head, leaving them knocked out on the ground with red bumps on their head.

"OK then... just give me your arm" "Alright that's better"Lucy sighed in relief "this is to keep your powers limited and your the only one who can unlock them" Zeref said. Then he chanted something that was uncompromisable. When he was done a tattoo of a black rose with 7 petals was on her arm

"The rose petals will disappear when you command them to, That is how much of your power your releasing, but until we face the real threat i will allow you to take off 3 petals at highest." "Why only 3?" "Because i say so" Zeref said while glaring.

"Now, are you ready to get your 'lost' powers"

"Yeah i guess so"

"_The powers that were once locked away long ago, the darkness and light shall fuse together to make a new power! NOW UNLOCK, DENGEL!" _As soon as Zeref finished the circles stretched out to make a barrier around her and then all you heard next was high pitched screaming.

"Stop! your hurting her!" Sting yelled while trying to get up and run towards Zeref but was stopped by Rogue's hand.

"Sting...I know it pains you to see her like that but she agreed to doing it and we need to accept her decision" "But-" "Sting..."Rouge said with his usual poker face but behind him was a aura that could kill "O-okay, okay i get it"

The spell stopped. Lucy's screaming slowly stopped too.

"Zeref, you are right! I feel it, my magic, it is new yet it feels so familiar! It feels like... My mom and her magic also another magic that feels...soothing? " Lucy said while looking up at Zeref with a small smile.

"Yes you inherited this from your mom and dad side of the family" Zeref said with a small smile appearing on his face.

"Do you believe me now Lucy and will you take up my offer?" Zeref said

"I believe you and yes i want to train with you for 4 years" Lucy replied

"Ok, now you need to pack your bags and leave your guild. I will come with you if you want or i can come and get you in 2 days" Zeref said

"I want you to come with me. I had an incident with my guild and i cant face them by myself" Lucy said while looking towards the ground

"Ok, now all you need to do now is convince your buddy over there that i am on your side" He said while chuckling and pointing over towards Sting, who has a deadly aura around him and pacing back and forth while glaring every once and a while at Zeref.

Timeskip: On The Train

After explaining what had happened and about Lucy's power Lucy managed to somehow make Sting trust Zeref enough to let him come with them to magnolia. Sting argued about Lucy going to train with him but he gave up after a while because he know he couldn't change Lucy's mind because she is stubborn. Rogue just wished them luck. Sting and Rouge got off the train first to got to their guild so it was just Zeref, Jade, and Lucy.

Lucy: POV

"Jade how do you know Zeref?" I asked Jade while breaking the silence

"Zeref was my mom's caretaker while she was pregnant with me " Jade said with a soft smile "When she was by herself when my dad left he took care of her for a few weeks. He gave her food, water, and a bed"

I glanced at Zeref while he was sleeping. **So even this scary guy has a heart.I expected him to be meaner.** I glanced at him again.** He looks cute while he is sleeping... wait what! no i didn't just say that. i don't think he is cute!** I started to blush and let my mind wonder and didn't even realize i was still staring at him.

He opened one eye. "Lucy are you ok?" he waved a hand in front of my face "Lucyyyy" He said while putting his face in front of mine.

I then snapped out of my daydream and realized his face was close to mine. "Y-y-you pervert!" I yelled

"How am i a pervert? i opened my eye just to see you looking at me. I should be calling you pervert" He said said while smirking

"whatever..."

Timeskip: At Guild Doors

Lucy: POV

"Zeref I need you to keep hidden as well as your powers"

"Don't worry I hid my powers with a spell before we exited the train" He replied to me and smiled "Are you ready to get this over with"

"Yes" I said as i pushed the door open. All eyes were on us. I looked around for team Natsu but they weren't there... only Lisanna and she was at the bar with Mira. She looked at me and smiled but I could tell it was fake.

Both of us walked up to the bar. By then Lisanna had went to the storage room to put some stuff away. "Lucy where have you been?! And who is that guy under the cloak?" Mira said as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"I went to visit my mom and dad's grave" I smiled "Oh and this is my friend... umm Jack!" I gleamed as i pointed at Zeref

"Oh. But Lucy why is he wearing a cloak..." Mira said while getting closer but I managed to stop her.

"Mira is Master here?" I said while stepping in front of Zeref

"Yes he is in his office"

"Thanks" I said while smiling and walking away with Zeref behind me.

"Wait Lucy!" Shouted a familiar voice also known as... Lisanna "Team Natsu went on a mission but i wanted to stay behind to help Mira. The whole team agreed that i would take your spot since you were just a replacement. Erza and Gray said you were the weakest in the team and Natsu and me are now going out." Lisanna said with a smirk

I couldn't believe what i was hearing but then i realized that I can't ever trust Lisanna and what she says"Well then you don't have to worry anymore about me getting in your way anymore because i'm leaving this place people call a guild"

I closed the doors behind me and walked up to Master while Zeref leaned on a wall by the door.

"What do you need Lucy"

"I wish to leave the guild Master"

When i said that Master's eyes bulged out and he almost fell of his chair.

"WHY MUST YOU LEAVE LUCYYYY"

"I want to become stronger and Team Natsu replaced me with Lisanna and i don't want to ever see them again.

"Ok, I truly understand but remember even if you leave the guild you will still be my child" He said while smiling and taking away my guild mark. It came off like a bubble being popped in mid air.

"Bye Master, and dont worry i will return in a couple of years" I said as I walked out of the room and out of the doors of Fairytail with Zeref by my side. Once we were out of the guild Zeref stepped in front of me.

"Lucy don't regret what you did today because today your new life starts now" He said with a real smile which was not ordinary for Zeref.

"Don't worry because i don't" I said as we walked to my apartment to pack

**Sorry i haven't updated in a while but i have lots of projects :P **

**Just review and keep reading my story. Thank you ^_^  
**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL!  
**

_**The only thing that can be seen in the shadows is a single scarlet flower  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Past

Lucy POV

"Ok Lucy start packing today because we leave first thing in the morning" Zeref said while making himself comfortable on my bed. Jade already fell asleep on the couch in her human form.

"What do you think your doing?" I said while getting tick marks on my face.

"I'm relaxing what does it look like I'm doing" he said while smirking.

A dark aura comes from behind me and I walk slowly towards him.

"You're not relaxing your going to help me pack" I say to him with a "sweet" smile

"Ok, ok" Zeref said not flinching at all.

"Open gate of the maiden, Virgo" "Is it time for punishment?" Virgo says as she bows but then gets ready for battle when she sees Zeref. "Virgo, no! I'm now traveling with him and I left the guild. So you can't hurt him"

"Lucy…" Zeref says as he puts a hand on my shoulder

"hmm?" "I didn't think you were into that kind of stuff" Zeref says with a stern face while shaking his head.

"IM NOT!" my face started to heat up. "Princess is the only one allowed to give me punishment"

"Virgo…. Can you get the "bag"?" I say, changing the subject. "yes princess". Virgo disappeared to the spirit world and then came back in a flash with a navy blue backpack.

"Thanks Virgo, you can go to the spirit world and tell everyone about Zeref"

Virgo went back to the spirit world. "Ok let's pack!"

Zeref went to a side of my room and started opening my drawers and putting random stuff in the bag. I was picking out outfits and putting them in the bag too.

"Hey Lucy, do you really wear these?" Zeref said while holding up her underwear.

"ZEREF GO TO SLEEP I'LL DO THE REST MYSELF!" I yell while I grab the underwear from his hand. Zeref walked away and went to take a shower.

After I finished my packing I went to take a bath and then went to my room only to see Zeref in MY bed. I was too tired to fight about it so I just crawled in and went to sleep.

Zeref POV

**Haha, Lucy is just too fun to tease! She's so cute when she's flustered too. Oh… I cant let these feelings get in the way of her training. **

I hear Lucy's footsteps get closer so I pretend to be asleep. She saw me in her bed but to my surprise she gets in the bed without yelling at me.

**Wow she is really cute when she is asleep.**

"Zeref…" Lucy says as she wraps her arms around me like I am a big teddy bear. I started to blush.

I leaned toward Lucy.** One kiss shouldnt hurt... NO I CANT!.** I stopped and turned away.

"Night Lucy" i said under my breath while falling asleep

Time skip: Morning

Normal POV:

Jade woke up first and went to the kitchen to get some cotton candy and then went to look for Lucy and Zeref.

She went into the room to see Zeref holding on to Lucy by the waist and Lucy had her arms wrapped around his neck and her head was on his chest.

Jade was so surprised that she stood there for a good 2 minutes. Then an idea popped into her mind. She left the room and came back with a camera. She took a picture and then snuck back out of the room and closed the door but the door made a loud enough noise to wake up Lucy.

"Wha…AHHHHH!" Lucy screamed and Zeref woke up. "You're loud" Zeref yawned.

Lucy starts throwing whatever she can get a hold of at Zeref. He dodges all of them. Lucy got tired and went in the kitchen with Zeref behind and saw a unfamiliar girl cooking. She had sandy brown, straight hair that went down to her back. She had misty green eyes. She also had on a green half top and jean shorts ,with a chain wrapped like a belt around her waist, with black boots.

"come sit down and eat" said the girl said in a familiar tone

"Jade?" "Yep" Jade winked at Lucy

"Well you look pretty in this transformation"

"Thanks. Now eat up or we will miss the train" Jade said as she set down 3 plates of food

After 30 minutes they were ready to go. They left Lucy's apartment and started to head towards the train station.

"Hey Zeref…" "Yes Lucy"

"You said you know about my mom… how?"

Zeref takes a deep breath "I am a very powerful devil, everyone knows this, and...well...Your mom… was a devil too"

"No she wasn't she was the sweetest person I ever knew!" Lucy shouted

"N-no Lucy, literally she was a devil" Zeref chuckled

"WHAT?!"

"Just let me finish my story" Zeref said putting a finger to her mouth making Lucy blush.

"Your mom was a devil… but she broke a sacred rule. She fell in love with an angel. He loved her too. They kept it a secret for a very long time but the council found out and they stripped them both of their memories and their powers. They weren't allowed to come back or to meet each other again. They were both sent to earth but what didn't know was that they had a child together…you. They hid your powers by asking MY father to put a powerful spell on you so that you won't draw attention to the council. The problem is that when you would get your powers they would be 3 times stronger and that could ether kill you or you can lose control with a 5% chance of bringing you back.

Before my dad died he taught me the spell. His request was for me to be your bodyguard. You were suppose to learn the magic when you turn 19 but there is a new enemy our there that is in another 'world' and you are the only one that can stop it" Zeref said while he glanced at Lucy

Lucy was processing what he said. "Will I be able to do it?" she asked looking down and her voice a little shaky "We have 6 years till it comes so we should be fine. When I say we I mean mostly you" Zeref said with a reassuring voice

"Ok then lets get started!" Lucy said while pumping her fist in the air

"Ok then, since your so ready then drop down and give me 100 push ups" Zeref said with a evil smirk

"You devil" Lucy said under her breath

"Yep, I am" He grinned

"Do I have to do them too?" Jade asked "Yep since you are gonna be with us you need to be able to defend yourself against the things we are gonna be up against"

"ALRIGHT! But we should do them later... Maybe after we get to our destination"

Zeref POV

**I like how I forgot to mention the other downfall of him sealing her powers was that we had to marry. But that wont ever happen because i will never fall in love.  
**

Normal POV

POP!

"I WONT ALLOW IT! I WONT ALLOW OUR PRINCESS TO TRAIN WITH YOU!" Yelled a certain celestial spirit

"And what are you going to do about it" Zeref said tempting him

Lucy stopped and looked up at the angry spirit "Loke?"

"I challenge you! If I win then Lucy trains with me, if you win she trains with you"

"Ill be the referee!" Jade said really energized

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by idiots" Lucy said sweat dropping

"Ok lets start then" Zeref agreed

"lets"

"READY SET GO!"

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in like FOREVER but I made this chappy LONG so I hope you like this one. Yep there is ZerefxLucy in this chappy. **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL! PLEASE REVIEW! ^-^**

_**The only thing that can be seen in the shadows is a single scarlet flower**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Loke vs. Zeref

Normal POV

"READY SET GO!"

As soon as those words were said Loke ran up to Zeref and threw the first punch. Zeref merely lifted his hands and caught Loke's lighted up fist, but what he didn't know was that Loke got faster so that was only an after image, Loke then popped from behind him and pnched him in the back. Zeref got up as if nothing happed. Loke then jumped backwards then jumped in the air, in front of the sun so it blinded Zeref, and threw wild punches that were so fast that they looked like a blur. Dust surrounded the area and you couldn't see Zeref or Loke. After the dust cleared, Zeref was left standing with a bored face and no scratches at all.

"How?!" Loke said as his eyes got wide.

"I'm bored already… I think I might finish this so me, Lucy, and Jade can start training"

Loke got angry and recklessly ran towards Zeref."Regulus Punch!" Zeref stepped to the side and put his foot out, tripping Loke, and then grabbed the back of his shirt and slammed him on the ground. Loke tried to get back up but failed so he just laid there.

"The winner is … ZEREF!" Jade said while getting a first aid kit and attempt tend to Zeref's injuries **(I don't know where she got it from O.O)**

"LOKE!" Lucy yelled while running up to Loke

"Lucy im fine" Loke said while wincing in pain trying to get up but was pushed down by Lucy

"Your not fine go back to the celestial world or else ill force close you"

"Ok but once I feel better I will come back out to check on you" Loke turned his head to look at Zeref and said "You win so I will leave Lucy with you, but you better keep her safe" and with that he went back to the celestial world.

Lucy walked over to Zeref to see his wounds too.

"Lucy can you help me take Zeref's shirt off, he won't listen to me" said a frustrated Jade

"Sure" Lucy said with an evil smile

Lucy whispered something in Jades ear and then Jade started smiling evilly too. Zeref was looking at them with a worried look.

Jade and Lucy surrounded him and started tickling him.

"Hahahaha-s-stop hahah I-I w-will take it off haha j-just st-stop it!" Zeref said in between laughs

Lucy and Jade smiled and gave each other a high five while Zeref started taking his shirt off. He had a dark purple bruise in the middle of his back that looked like it hurt.

"And you didn't want us to help you?!" said a upset Lucy

"I would have been perfectly fine"

"Yeah right" said Jade

"Lucy, this would be the perfect time to teach you a new spell " Zeref said while giving Lucy more of her powers

"FINALLY!" Lucy smiled "Now what do I do"

"Make a triangle with your hands and put it directly on my wound. Concentrate all on your 'pure' energy in the middle of the triangle and then spread it over my wound and it should heal."

Lucy closed her eyes and concentrated all of her energy. A light green light started to glow in the middle of the triangle and she stretched the light over the wound and it started healing.

"Not bad for your first try, Lucy"

"WOW! The wound looks better all ready" said an impressed Jade

"Ok im fine now! Let's go!"

"YES!" Yelled Lucy and Jade

"Wait… where are we going?" asked Jade

"First we will go to hell and then we will go to heaven" Said Zeref as if it was the most normal thing ever

"oh ok"

"JADE, WHY AREN'T YOU SURPRISED?" Lucy yelled

"After all that I hear from your past and stuff… I'm not really that surprised…"

"oh well that does make sense"

"let's go or else we will miss the last train!" Zeref said while running to the train

"Wait for us!" Yelled Lucy and Jade

Timeskip: in the forest

**(after they got off the train they went to the forest to get to the gates of hell)**

"Ok Lucy to see the gates of hell you have to transform into your true devil form" Zeref explained "you will have 3 transformations. Your devil one, your angel one, and The unknown. The last one will take ALL of your angel and devil powers"

"Ok, well then how do i complete the devil transformation?"

"Tap into your inner devil" he said "Let your entire dark magic take over"

"Ok but how will Jade be able to see the gate?"

"Jade will have to become your contracted Demon"

"Huh"

"once you transform into your devil form you will put a seal on her so you mark her as your property and she will be able to see. It will come naturally and it wont take up much power. Also jade.." Zeref turned his head toward Jade "I promise it wont hurt that much"

"I understand now. Lets get started" Lucy said and then stood absolutely still, concentrating on showing her inner devil

"I GOT IT!"

Lucy glowed dark red and floated off the ground. Her hair grew down perfectly straight to her mid-calf and turned a blood red with black streaks in it. On top of her head she had black devil horns. Her eyes turned purple with black flecks. She was shorter than she was before and was wearing a jet black knee length dress. The top was sleeveless and had to be tied and the waist was tight and flows on the bottom with cross designs. It had a red glimmer to it too. She had ripped black gloves that stopped a bit above the elbow **(it covered her seal for her powers)**. On her neck was a silver cross. She had dark red stockings and black flats that made her feet look small. On her back were bat-like devil wings and she had a devil's tail.

Zeref had his mouth open and was blushing the whole time while looking at Lucy transforming. Good thing only Jade saw him but she let it go since she was just as surprised

"Lucy you look cute!" Jade said while running up to Lucy

"Thanks Jade" Lucy smiled

"Now stand still Jade"

"Ok"

Lucy put out one of her fingers out and drew a small star in front of her forehead. A laser-like light came out of her finger and marked Jades forehead. When Lucy was done the mark disappeared.

"Oh wow Lucy that didn't hurt at all. It felt like you were writing on my head with a marker and afterward all i felt was a tingly feeling" said an awed Jade

Zeref coughed to get their attention "Good job Lucy. Lets get a move on though we can't waste anymore time" he started moving towards the gate

"Ok "Jade and Lucy smiled to him and they started to enter the gate.

**New chappy!YAY! :D HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES **

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! (sorry for spelling errors)**

**_The only thing that can be seen in the shadows is a single scarlet flower_**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Returning home

Timeskip: 2 years

Lucy POV

_We all changed these past 2 year. Jade likes to tease people even when shes in battle, she just loves to make her opponents mad. Zeref opened up to us more, we act like childhood friends, he talks, laughs and smiles a bit more. And me... well.. im the same, but when it comes to fighting someone or something... well my attitude changes, just hope you dont get on my bad side haha. But one thing is certain... we all got so much stronger and guess what... its just the beginning._

__Normal POV  


A portal appeared in a unknown forest and 3 figures came out with large amounts of destructive powers.

"Ok Lucy remember to lock your seals up. Jade, me and you need to cloak our powers too"

"Alright Zeref-KUN" Lucy smiled

"Ugh didn't i tell you not to call me that"

"Why not?! You let Rosel call you that!" (Shes the person they trained with, she is one of the best teachers"

"No i didn't! She wasn't allowed to call me that either. I told you BOTH not to call me that but you two ignored me" Jade sweat dropped at his last comment

"Whatever you say Zeref... - kun"

"UGH!" Zeref threw his hands up in the air making Jade and Lucy burst out laughing

"You guys hahaha act haha like a hahaha married couple" Jade teased in between laughs

Zeref and Lucy looked at each other and blushed a deep shade of red

"N-No we don't!"

"Oh my gosh..." Jade stopped laughing and gasped "You guys are in perfect sync! Maybe its because you lllllliiiiiiiike each other"

"NO WE DON'T AND STOP ROLLING YOUR TONGUE LIKE THAT"

"Common guys stop wasting time, i'm hungry" Jade's stomach made a growling noise

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'WASTING TIME' YOU STARTED IT!"

"I did?"

"Whatever it's useless trying to win this" Lucy sweat dropped

"Alright, Jade fly above and spot a town so we can eat" Zeref orderd

Jade transformed into a bunny and flew above. She came down a few minutes after.

"There is a town a few miles west we just stick yo that path" Jade said pointing in the west direction

"alright lets go" Lucy smiled

Timeskip: Entrance of town

The sign read... **MAGNOLIA**

"Feels like forever since Ive seen this place" Lucy lightly smiled

Lucy POV

_I remember when I left. I told them i would make them pay... now that i think about it i am kinda great full. I mean if i would have stayed then i would have still been weak for a whole year and on top of that i would be ignored. But i'm still pissed that they kicked me haha i cant wait to scare the living 'hell' outta them. I'm a half devil after all._

"Before we leave i want to requip into new clothes"

"I guess your right... it would be cool to wear something other then these traditional clothes we have on" Zeref said looking at his clothes

"i haven't used my transformations for anything other than training for a while. This should be fun"Jade laughed

Normal POV

"Transform: Tomboy Style" Jade turned into a 10 year old with jet black hair in a high ponytail that reached her shoulders, She had on a light gray long sleeve shirt with dark green shorts and white shoes. Her eyes were a very light blue. Overall she looked like... a tomboy.

"Your so cute Jade!" Lucy squealed like a fangirl

"Yeah yeah it's your turn now"

"Ok, Requip" Lucy now had her hair in 2 pony tails. She wore a white bikini top, a Black skirt with a thin red belt around her waist with a gold cross on it, thigh high black socks, black boots, and a fingerless glove on her right hand.

"Lucy you look pretty" "Thanks Jade" Lucy smiled

Lucy and Jade both looked at Zeref "Common Zeref don't be shy"

"I wasn't. Requip" Zeref had a plain white shirt on, a Black jacket with white trimmings, black jeans,black gloves, and black boots.

"Zeref you look so ... CUTE!"

"I don't think any guy would want to be called cute..."

GROWL~!

"What was that..." said Lucy looking around

"Our cue to go and find somewhere to eat" Jade laughed

Timeskip: In Town

Lucy, Jade, and Zeref were walking through town. They stood out alot and so all the people they past stared. Sometimes in the background they could hear "Wow They look cool", "He's hot", and even "Those girls are pretty cute"

"We are going to stay here for a week then we will get back to training. I think a break would be good for us" Zeref said breaking the silence

"Ok so after we eat we need to find a place to stay" Lucy said

"Cant we just go to your mansion Lucy?" Jade asked

"No my mansion is to far from town. What about a hot spring? There is one not to far"

"Sure sounds great"

"Look theres a place to eat" Zeref pointed

"FINALLY!"

Once they went inside they ended up eating mostly meat. They didn't finish because they heard loud noises and screaming coming from outside.

"Whats going on!" Commanded Lucy to the nearest person she saw

"T-there a-a-are 5 Powerful Mages destroying buildings"

"Heh Sounds like fun" Lucy smirked

"It's been a while since we had a real fight" Jade said stretching

"Well it has been boring today... so why not have a little fun i guess" Zeref chuckled

They walked till they say the mages. 4 were guys 1 was a girl.

"Hey are you the mages" Lucy said getting their attention

"WOAH! Look at the body on that chick"

"SMOKIN! Hey Babe wanna come with us"

"I would rather Jump off a cliff into an ocean and take my chances swimming with the sharks" Lucy said disgusted which managed to make everyone else laugh at the 2 boys.

"Ian, She got a mouth on her. Lets put her in her place!" "Right, Hax"

"Zeref, Jade i got these 2 you handle the rest of them" Lucy said winking at them

"I have dibs on the girl" Jade said while walking towards the girl

"guess im left with these two" Zeref said to particularly no one

Jade POV

"Im Jade Nice to meetcha"

"Im Mixi you should be honored that I am speaking to a mere weakling like yourself"

"I'm a weakling?"

"Yes Look how small you are. You couldn't put a scratch on me"

"If im a weakling... then what does that make you? cause a unborn chicken egg is stronger than you.."

"You will regret saying that you brat!. Void! This will forever trap you in a ball of darkness with no way out"

"Demon force: Level 3" The force of my attack blew away the ball of darkness that was trapping me. (Just a burst of her magical energy)

"H-H-How that was my most powerful attack!"  
"Yes and that was one of my weakest" I laughed "You are a boring opponent i will finish you now"

I ran over to her at full speed and kneed her in her stomach making her fly in the air. I jumped above her and punched her in mid air. She fell to the ground and made a crater.

"You'll be out for a couple of days" I said when I landed without a scratch

Lucy POV

_So the guy on the left uses wind magic and the one on the right shoots arrows that explode... this is a 1 sided match haha._

"hahahaha!"I started cracking up in the middle of the fight and the guys started to look at me crazy "ok im sorry haha... continue" I said trying to control my laughter

"she's screwing with us! all shes been doing is dodging our attacks. I think its time to use it"

"yes we will make her pay for making a fool outta us"

_IT? what are they talking about_?

"USION RAID!"

"Now things are getting interesting. 1 petal release DENGEL!"

"NOW!" The arrow came at amazing speed because it was powered up by the wind

"Hell sacred flame:Shield"

The attack blew a lot of dust in the air but i was fine everything in front on my shield didn't have even one scrape.  
The dust in the air gave me cover so i managed to get behind one oh the guys.

"Souls kiss" I kissed his forehead before he could call for help and started sucking his soul. I had to stop or else i would kill him. Then i jumped in front of the other one and kissed his head. They both ended up passing out due to their soul being sucked away.

_They were weak but that was fun._

"Done"

Zeref POV

The guy attacked first "Natures wind!" I braced myself for a tornado or a strong current of wind but all i got was a gust of wind...

"...Are you...gay?"

"Nope this was just a distraction" He smirked

_DISTRACTION?_

"Clay art: cannon ball!" The other guy popped from behind me but i dodged just in time by jumping in the air

"Vision of darkness" I blinded the guys with my power so it would be easy to finish them off

I jumped in front of one of the guys and punched him in the face sending him flying. The other guy tried to run away but i kicked him in the chin and then kicked him into the ground.

"Weak"

"Hey good job you guys" Zeref smiled

"thanks" Jade and Lucy said

Normal POV

In the distance 3 people were asking a person "Oi! have you seen the mages that were destroying the town?"

"Last time i saw they were that way" "Thanks!"

"Hey you idiot! don't go by yourself!"

"I see people!"

Lucy looked over to where the noise was coming from just to see a figure running towards her with 2 others behind it

"Oh no..."

Lucy POV

_Those voices sound familiar i wonder who they are._

I look in the direction the voices coming from

Oh no... its-

**YAY CLIFFHANGER Im SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating in a LONG time but im making more chappys so DONT WORRY and keep checking and review for faster updates **

**I DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL =D**


End file.
